1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a driving device for an automatic tracking operation of a solar panel for a solar power generator and, more particularly, to a driving device for an automatic tracking operation of a solar panel for a solar power generator, which drives a solar panel to make the solar panel face the sun depending on the solar orbit, namely, a change in solar azimuth angle, thus being capable of more efficiently receiving sunlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, solar power generation is technology that converts sunlight into electrical energy, and uses the photoelectric effect of a solar cell to generate a photoelectron-motive force. Solar power generation is advantageous in that the energy source is clean, maintenance is easy, and automation is possible.
In order to enhance a sunlight concentrating effect, a driving device is required to move a solar panel according to a change in solar orbit and thereby cause the solar panel to face the sun. However, a conventional driving device for a solar panel is problematic in that it has a weak driving force, is low in carrying capacity, has a complicated construction, and the driving effect cannot be made precise.
Therefore, it is difficult to drive the solar panel when the wind is blowing or a typhoon has developed. Further, it is difficult to install a solar panel of a larger capacity and to obtain a precise driving effect, so that accuracy of a tracking operation according to the change in solar azimuth angle is low. Thereby, when a malfunction occurs during the driving operation, safety cannot be ensured.